I Give You My Word
by Bea's Beso
Summary: Eric and Bella are Godric's progeny. Both loyal and completely devoted to him. "Take care of her. She may be strong and stubborn but inside she's still the lost little girl I found years ago." I nodded my head without any hesitance,"I give you my word."
1. Kapitel Ett

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Twilight or True Blood related things. If I did, I'd have Godric and Eric Northman tied up to my bed alongside with Jasper and Paul. I'm a greedy bitch. I wont be sharing either. ;)

_**AN**_: okay, so I'm back. and with another story. This is more like an experiment for me. I never thought I'd get into a Twilight crossover, but I have. And I wanted to try my hand at it. I was very bored this weekend without any internet so I was like '_what the hell? why not?_', so I tried it. I've got 6 chapters already ready. They just need to be cleaned up a little. And I'm still working on the 7th chapter.

I AM NOT DONE WITH RISING PHOENIX! I have not abandoned it, I just had a serious case of writers block, but I'm back now. I'm working on the chapter to it as we speak. It's half way done, so it should be out in a few days. Hopefully, after I get this chapter done, everything will come back to me with ease. _Keep your finger's crossed._ I am not done with my Bella and Paul lovin'.

Anyway, Bella's history is the same, just very in a very different time line. It'll be explained in a few chapters. She's definitely OCC. This chapter takes place before Sookie, Bill, Jessica, and Eric show up in Dallas to rescue Godric. Jessica doesn't really make an appearance in this story but I may incorporate her in somehow, it's undecided. The story will follow the rescue and death of Godric very much the same as the episodes, but then I'll be jumping off that train and making the story my own. You understand? I hope so.

ANYWAY! 

_I hope you enjoy..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella Swan**_

"I say we take 'em. Kill 'em all."

I felt my lip curl in distaste and turned to the underling behind me.

"Of course, you do, _Stan_." I hissed, "You want to go against everything Godric stands for. You will not be using him as a power play. Do not forget that Isabel and I are both higher rank than you."

"Do you not seek revenge for the capture of your _maker_?" He growled.

I slammed my fist down on my desk making it crack and a piece fall off.

"Of course_, I do!_" I growled, "I want to rip every single person, _human or vampire_, apart until Godric is back home!" I paused to take a calming breath, "But that is not what he would want, therefore there will be no bloodshed."

Stan growled and I glared at him.

"You will stand down and do nothing, do you understand, Stan?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"He's been gone for weeks!" He yelled, in reasoning.

"_Do you understand_, Stan? I won't hesitate to serve punishment if you disobey." I warned.

Stan stood with a glare and a curt nod before he left. I watched him go with a glare. That man never ceased to irritate me. I never understood why Godric put up with him. Hearing a sigh, I turned to Isabel, the beautiful Hispanic.

"¿Has oído detrás de, Señor Northman?" (_Have you heard back from, Mister Northman?_) I asked in Spanish.

"Sí, él es el envío de Bill Compton y su compañero humano. Todos ellos deberían estar aquí mañana por la noche." (_Yes, he is sending Bill Compton and his human companion. They should all be here tomorrow night._) Isabel said, sitting beside the fireplace.

"¿Un ser humano? ¿De qué harían?" (_A human? What good would they do?_) I asked, sitting beside her.

"Sí. Se dice que podía leer los pensamientos de la gente." (_Yes. It is said that could read people's thoughts._) She murmured looking into the fire.

"¿Qué?" I growled, "¿Un lector de la mente?" (_What? A mind reader?_)

"Si" She whispered.

I looked away from her with a scowl.

This wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault really. Certainly, not the human's either.

So I took a breath, to calm myself. I dismissed Isabel and went into Godric's room. I had been staying here since he disappeared. It brought me a sense of peace. I warmed up a TruBlood and sat down on the bed. I flipped on the TV and watched Nan Flanagan for a few minutes as I finished my drink. I could feel the Sun rising and knew I needed to get to sleep.

I hit the intercom beside the bed and called out to Isabel.

"Isabel, has Hugo put down the shutters yet?" I asked.

Ever since Godric disappeared, I've kept the house shut down to the rest of our nest. Only, Isabel, her human companion, Hugo, and Stan and myself were staying here.

"Yes, he just left for work."She answered.

"Alright. Tell him I said thank you when he comes back. Good night, Isabel."

"Goodnight Mistress." She replied.

I turned off all the lights and slipped into the bed.

And with Godric's scent surrounding me, I fell into slumber.

* * *

_**AN**_: That was our Bella. Different, no? It was just a glimpse of her.

The conversation between Isabel and Bella is in Spanish. _¿me entiendes?_

let me know what you think...


	2. Kapitel Två

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing Twilight or True Blood related.

_**AN**_: Yeah, I have no clue what to say here, right now. Oh well... _enjoy._

_**

* * *

Bella Swan**_

I woke up during sunset. Since I had a few more minutes before the Sun completely gave way to the Moon, I decided to get ready for my night. I jumped into my shower. Shampooing and Conditioning my hair, along with washing my body.

Once I was done with my routine, I slipped through the door connecting Godric and my bedroom. I made my way into my closet and decided to go a little darker tonight. I no longer had a burn in the back of my throat, as it had faded centuries ago. But it still tickled and so I decided that I will go out to feed. Godric and I had decided to start mainstreaming but once in a while we would go out and feed.

_True Blood is good and all, but it is a complete bore._

After getting dressed, I donned on my leather jacket and my knee high leather boots, grabbed my keys and flitted upstairs. Isabel and Hugo were in the kitchen, with Hugo eating his dinner. My nose crinkled in distaste at the offensive smell.

"Hello" I said picking up my helmet.

"Mistress Bella." Hugo and Isabel greeted.

"Going somewhere?" Isabel asked with a smile.

"I'm feeling particularly thirsty tonight." I shrugged, "Must be the nerves."

"You're going out?" Isabel looked at her watch, "The Compton party and Mr. Northman should be here in an hour."

I nodded and grinned slyly, as I bared my fangs, "Yes, I'm going out." I slid next to Hugo and ran a finger down his cheek, and purred, "Unless Hugo doesn't mind sharing."

I chuckled when he shuddered, fear leaking from his pores. I sent Isabel a wink, retracting my fangs, so she knew I was just kidding. She smiled letting me know I was fine.

"I _kid_, Hugo." I smiled gently, "Plus, you're not nearly my type."

"And that is?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Blonde, Tall, Muscular, and _very_ aggressive," I sighed wistfully, "I sure do love it when they fight back."

Hugo looked horror struck as Isabel laughed beside him. I winked at them and said my goodbyes, before heading outside to the driveway where beside Hugo's Volvo and Godric's Maserati Grandturismo were parked, was my black Ducati Superbike 999. It had been a birthday present from Godric last year. I ran my hand over it lovingly before slipping on my helmet and climbing on. I revved it up and hit the gate key on my keychain before speeding away.

Fifteen minutes later, I was walking in a club. It was still a little early, so not a lot of people were there. Many humans, along with vampires, looked my way with lust filled eyes. I ignored them and made my way to an empty table. A waitress came by but I waved her away before she even got the first word out.

I sat for around thirty minutes, watching people trickle in and start dancing and drinking. Little by little they were all losing their inhabitations. I finally spotted my meal across the dance floor. He wasn't my type really. He was taller than me by a few inches and a little stocky, with black hair and brown eyes. I didn't really care though since I was in a bit of a rush.

I got up from my table and made my way into the middle of the dance floor. I caught his eyes and started to glamour him. My hips swayed to the beat of the music, my arms dancing their way above my head. My eyes kept locked onto his. I was putting on a show for him and he was enjoying it. My hips were hypnotizing him while my eyes were pulling him in. Ignoring his friends, he made his way towards me, after I crooked my finger at him.

"I've been waiting for you." I purred once he reached me.

"I'm sorry to keep you waitin', darling." He drawled.

"Dance with me?" I stared into his eyes.

He rested his hands upon my hips and pulled me flushed to his chest. I grinded up against him, feeling his erection pressing into my stomach, and curled my hands around his hair. We swayed together sensually; my fangs were begging to come out in arousal and hunger. Finally I had enough, and roughly exposed his neck to me.

I didn't hesitate to sink my teeth into his neck. I took long careful pulls of his delicious blood. When I felt him weakening, I pulled away and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I led him to my table and set him down in a seat. I waved a waitress over.

I looked back into his eyes, "You're hungry. You should eat. It'll help with your hangover."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded dumbly.

"You won't remember me after I leave." I soothed.

His brows furrowed, "Who are you?"

I smiled, "Nobody at all."

He looked at me with confusion, but I just smiled at him, put a couple of bills down on the table for his dinner and left. I felt reenergized, stronger, now. I made my way into the parking lot and got back on my bike. I put my helmet on, revved up the bike, and was racing back to the house within seconds.

I sighed, as I turned off my motorcycle and ripped off my helmet. I could hear them yelling inside the house. And the euphoric high I been riding on since the ride and feeding quickly dissipated. My hand tightened around my helmet and it groaned in protest. With a huff, I was off the bike and at the front door within a second. I quietly opened the door and made my way in. Walking on my tip toes so that my heels don't make any noise. I decided to listen in on their conversation for a bit.

"I doubt the King of Texas would approve of the destruction of our international political agenda." I heard a man say, and figured he was either Bill Compton or Eric Northman.

"Fuck _that_" Stan said, making me roll my eyes, "The Great Revelation is the biggest mistake we've ever made."

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play."Isabel reprimanded him.

"You're _completely_ incompetent!" Growled someone else.

From the tone and attitude, I knew it was Eric Northman, making the other man, Bill Compton. He had a sexy voice. Husky and dripping with strength. I couldn't wait to see him.

"What's happened with Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?" He growled.

_ I completely agree._

"We invited you as a courtesy," Isabel threatened, "This is not your territory. You have no voice here."

"Yeah, _Sheriff_" Stan spoke up, "Why don't you run back to Louisiana? And take your puppets with you. Who invited you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Eric growled.

"And, I am no one's puppet." The human sneered.

I had enough of this.

"_Silence!_" I roared, stepping out of my hiding place.

Automatically, everyone's head snapped towards me. I laid down my helmet and keys, dropping my gloves beside them. I unzipped my leather jacket as I turned to them.

"I invited him, Stan. This may not be his territory, but you will show him the same respect you show me." I looked between Isabel and Stan, "_Understand?_"

"Yes Mistress." Isabel quickly bowed, "My apologies Mr. Northman."

I glared at Stan, who was standing with a sour look upon his face.

"Stan, do not make me ask. I am not in any kind of mood for you today." I sneered.

"My apologies." Stan muttered, tight lipped.

"Now introductions" I looked towards the group with a smile.

"Yes, Mistress," Isabel stepped up and waved towards everyone, "This is Bill Compton and his human, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Bill Compton, pleasure to meet you." I walked forward to shake his hand, "And Miss Stackhouse…" I paused, and leaned closer to her and sniffed, "You smell delicious, darling. Welcome to Texas. I'm Isabella Swan. But to avoid confusion," I winked at Isabel, "I prefer Bella."

They both shook my hand and Sookie muttered an awkward '_thank you'_. I chuckled, remembering how I was when vampires commented on my scent when I was human.

"And this, Mistress Bella, is Eric Northman. Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana."

I turned to look at my last guest. I was able to bite back my gasp and wide eyes.

This man was pure _God._

He was tall, 6 foot and 5 inches, with broad shoulders and a muscular frame. He had short blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a very small scruffy beard. He was wearing dark washed jeans, black boots, black tank top and a black leather jacket on top of it.

_God damn it, he was fucking sex on a stick. I wanted him…_

"Ah, Sheriff Northman," I smirked, watching his eyes scan me over, _twice_, "It's a pleasure to finally have met you." I offered my hand to him, "Godric povedal mi veľa úžasných vecí o tebe." (_Godric has told me many wonderful things about you_.)

_But he definitely left out the part where you are positively glorious._

His eyes widened when he realized I was speaking his native language. He recovered quickly though and smirked, grasping my hand and bringing it towards his lips. Tingles shot up my hand as his soft lips touched my cold skin.

"Potešenie je na mojej strane, Lady Isabella, ale," He let go of my hand, but stayed looming over me, "nemôžem povedať to isté o vypočutí z vás. Toto je prvýkrát, čo som kedy počul vaše meno." He cocked his head to the side, "Aký je váš vzťah k Godric?" (_Pleasure is all mine, Lady Isabella, but I cannot say the same of having heard of you. This is the first time I have ever heard your name. What is your relation to Godric?_) He asked.

I smirked, "On je môj otec, brat a syn." (_He is my father, brother, and son._)

I knew he knew what I meant as soon as I said those words. The same words Godric had used on him one thousand years ago.

His eyes widened, "Godric je tvoj stvoriteľ?" (_Godric is your maker?_)

"Áno, on je." (_Yes, he is._)

Before I was able to elaborate I was so rudely interrupted.

"Excuse me, but some of us don't understand what ya'll are talkin' 'bout. It is rude to speak in another language in front of company."

My head whipped around to the human with inhuman speed. Just as quickly, I was in front of her with a sneer.

"It will be wise of you to watch your tongue here, _human._" I hissed making her step back, I looked to her companion.

"Mr. Compton, I see you have not taught your human of our ways." I glared at him, "I highly suggest you do it, _soon_." I threatened, "Before something happens to your precious _blood bag_."

"Hey!" The human protested.

"Respect her." Compton growled at me.

"_Respect me!_" I hissed at him, "Do not be fooled by my innocent face, Bill Compton, I will have you thrown into our fire place before your fangs even make their appearance." I turned to his human, "Speak out of turn again," I cocked my head and stared at her with a thoughtful expression, "And I'll give you over to Stan and let him deal with you as he so pleases."

I turned away from them, seeing Stan give her a wicked grin and a wink.

"She is _mine_." Bill Compton stated.

I sat down on the couch, crossing my right leg over my left, "And I could have her if I wanted, Mister Compton, I could care less about your ill-advised human-vampire relationship."

"_Now_," I straightened out my leather jacket and waved them on, "Continue on with your discussion."

With that the arguing started back up again.

* * *

_**AN**_: Well? Bella's insight into her first meeting with Mr. North_sexy_man._ Like it?_

I'm diggin' Bella's attitude. _Are you?_

The language spoken between Eric and Bella is Slovak. I don't know what Viking's spoke, so _yeah..._

**BUT** if you do, let me know. I want this shit legit,_ ya know?_

Next chapter... ERIC NORTHMAN Pee Ooh Vee!

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	3. Kapitel Tre

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing but my laptop-charger-chewing puppy and my scatterbrained thoughts.

_**AN**_: Here's another chapter. _Woola!_ It's a little longer than the others. _Yay!_

_... enjoy!_

_**

* * *

Eric Northman**_

"You're _completely_ incompetent!" I growled.

I stopped my pacing and glared at the two idiots in front of me. I had had enough of their inane ramblings. I wanted Godric back and I wanted him _now._

"What's happened with Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?" I growled at these idiots.

"We invited you as a courtesy," Isabel hissed at me, "This is not your territory. You have no voice here."

"Yeah, _Sheriff_" Stan spoke up, "Why don't you run on back to Louisiana? And take your puppets with you. Who invited you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." I leered.

"And, I am no puppet." The Sookie sneered.

I bit back my growl at her. Bill needs to teach her a lesson in human manners when it comes to dealing with vampires. If he didn't, I was willing to do so.

"_Silence!_"

My head, along with everyone else's, snapped towards the voice belonging to the woman standing in the entrance of the living room. My breath left me as I glanced at the young woman.

She was gorgeous.

She stood at around 5'9", and had waist length mahogany curls, and deep brown eyes. She didn't look that much older than Godric, maybe by a couple of years in human years, though she smelt like an older vampire.

She was wearing a leather jacket, with a black satin corset underneath it that had studs in it, and dark jeans. Her feet were clad in five inches knee high leather boots, so I knew she was much shorter than she appeared, and she had on a black jacket.

I bit back my groan at seeing her put down a motorcycle helmet and gloves.

_This woman was sinful._

"I invited him, Stan. This may not be his territory, but you will show him the same respect you show me." She looked between the two idiots, and growled, "Understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Isabel quickly bowed, "My apologies Mr. Northman."

I nodded to her in acceptance, and waited for Stan to follow after her. I watched as the young woman glared at Stan.

"Stan, do not make me ask. I am not in any kind of mood for you today." She leered and my dick twitched.

"My apologies." Stan muttered, tight lipped.

I felt a sick satisfaction at his submission. He had been pissing me off since I had gotten here. I was intrigued by this young girl who demanded respect. By the way Stan and Isabel bowed to her; I knew she was of upmost importance.

I watched as she was introduced to Bill and Sookie. She shook both her hands pleasantly but I could tell she was hesitant to touch Sookie. She looked between the vampire and human in distaste, but not enough for anybody else to notice.

"And this, Mistress Bella, is Eric Northman. Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana."

I had been in the middle of undressing her with my eyes. Watching the way she swayed her hips as she moved and the swell of her breasts she breathed. The woman was enticing, hypnotic even. I finally met her eyes, to see them darken as she softly licked her lips, as she scanned my body hungrily. She smirked up at me and gave me her hand.

"Ah, Sheriff Northman, It's a pleasure to finally have met you." She paused, smiling slyly, "Godric har berättat för mig många underbara saker om dig." (_Godric has told me many wonderful things about you_.)

I felt my eyes widening at her change of language. My native language flowed through her lips with ease and sensuality. My dick was standing at attention at this woman. I was glad no one noticed. She had to have learned it from Godric. He had taught me many languages throughout our time together, but we always fell back on to my language and sometimes Latin in our moments of privacy.

I grasped her hand and pressed my lips at her knuckle, my thumb rubbing her pearl ring on her index finger. My lips tingled as we came into contact with each other. It felt odd. I pulled back licking my lips. She tasted like strawberries.

"Pleasure är alla mina, Lady Isabella, men jag kan inte säga samma sak om att ha hört talas om dig. Detta är första gången jag någonsin hört ditt namn." I cocked my head to the side, "Vad är ditt förhållande till Godric?" (_Pleasure is all mine, Lady Isabella, but I cannot say the same of having heard of you. This is the first time I have ever heard your name. What is your relation to Godric?_) I asked her, staying close to her.

"Han är min far, bror och son." (_He is my father, brother, and son._) She smirked, her eyes filling with amusement.

I stood dumbfounded at what she had just said to me. The words Godric had used for me before he changed me. That could only mean one thing…

"Godric är din skapare?" (_Godric is your maker?_) I asked her with wide eyes.

_Why hadn't he told me he sired another?_

Her face lightened, as a gentle smile graced her lips, "Ja, han är." (_Yes, he is._)

She opened her luscious lips to speak more, but before she could, Sookie naturally interrupted us.

"Excuse me, but some of us don't understand what ya'll are talkin' 'bout. It is rude to speak in another language in front of company."

In a flash, Bella was glowering in front of Sookie.

"It will be wise of you to watch your tongue here, _human._" She hissed looking between Bill and Sookie, "Mr. Compton, I see you have not taught your human of our ways." She glared at him, "I highly suggest you do it, _soon_. Before something happens to your precious _blood bag_."

"Hey!" Sookie protested.

"Respect her." Compton growled at me.

"_Respect me!_" She hissed at him, "Do not be fooled by my innocent face, Bill Compton, I will have you thrown into our fire place before your fangs can even make their appearance." She paused and turned to Sookie, "Speak out of turn again, and I'll give you over to Stan and let him deal with you as he so pleases."

Stan gave Sookie a wicked grin and winked.

"She is _mine_." Bill Compton stated.

I watched as she sat down, her back facing him, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"And I could have her if I wanted, Mister Compton, I could care less about your ill-advised human-vampire relationship." She paused, straightening out her jacket, "_Now_, Continue on with your discussion."

Automatically, Isabel and Stan started arguing again. I resumed my pacing, my eyes constantly watching Bella Swan. And the way she stared forward with a blank expression and clutched her necklace in her fist. But my ears were kept on the conversation.

"What we need is a plan." Bill spoke up beside Sookie.

"I _have_ a plan." Stan growled at him.

"It's not a plan," Isabel sneered at him, "It's a _movie_."

"It's not a movie," Stan glared at her, "It's a _war_."

"Idiots." I hissed at them and started walking away.

I stopped when I heard Bella's calm but threatening voice.

"If you speak of your God-awful,_ ridiculously asinine_, plan one more time, Stan…" She inhaled deeply, "I will rip your tongue out and keep it for the next two decades. Just shut. _The. Fuck. up_." She growled the last part.

I turned in time to see Stan growl at her. She was up within a second and had him on his knees in front of the fire place; her tiny hand was at the back of his neck holding his head inches from the roaring fire. He was struggling, but she wasn't budging. And I knew she was much older than him.

"What was that, Stan?" She sounded innocently sweet.

"No… Nothing, Mistress Bella." He finally stopped struggling.

She let go and turned, licked her fangs as they retracted, "I thought so." She sat back down on her couch.

I was incredibly turned on by this woman. She was tiny and held much power. No wonder Godric had changed her. I didn't know her story, but I knew she was a fighter. She had a fighters spirit, a survivors strength, and those were the things Godric loved in humans. If she had that in her last moments as a human, it was no surprise Godric changed her. I just wanted to know why I wasn't told.

"We take them all out at once," Stan growled, making me bite back a growl, "Preemptive strike."

_He just didn't learn._

"Of course, so the Federal Government can bomb us right back into the middle ages." Isabel yelled at him.

"_Ha_," he scoffed, "things were better back then."

"Like you would know…" Bella whispered, her head lulling back into the couch.

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave," Isabel sneered, "You ranchero _poser_!"

Both Bella and I moved at the same time. Me, throwing a vase, and she standing with so much force that the couch flew backwards and hit the back wall. If it hadn't been for Bill, Sookie would've gotten crushed.

"Godric has protected you. Made you rich." I growled, "And you stand here, spitting and scratching like infants."

Bella stood there glaring at the two of them, her hands balled into fists at her side as she breathed heavily. She didn't say anything, her eyes speaking with promises of death if they didn't get their shit together.

"Don't any of you care that there is a traitor in your midst?" Bill questioned.

"No," Stan replied before Isabel's, "Impossible."

I looked at Bella to see if she had anything to say. She didn't. But her eyes were narrowed and she was looking between Stan and Isabel.

"Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport." Sookie spoke up and Bella's head snapped up to her with a glare before she turned to Isabel.

"_What?_ Why wasn't I notified of this?" She hissed.

"You were out." Isabel tried to reason.

Bella quirked her eyebrow, "When has that ever stopped you imbeciles from keeping me from my feeding?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Isabel bowed her head.

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming." Bill accused.

"_Explain_." I growled stepping next to Bella.

"I had no clue of your altercation at the airport, Mr. Compton," Bella bowed her head, "I do apologize for that, Miss Stackhouse."

Bill nodded in acceptance while Sookie smiled small. She was obviously afraid of the younger looking female. Isabel and Stan started accusing themselves and soon Sookie was interrupting them.

"Look if ya'll argue anymore, I'm either going to fall asleep or start screaming. So this is what we're goin' to do."

She had all of our attention. I kept an eye on Bella as I knew Sookie was speaking out of turn. Bella starred at Sookie with a quirked eyebrow, as she was intrigued and confused as to why Sookie was speaking.

"I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of The Sun."

This time both Bella's eyebrows quirked at Sookie and she starred at her with a small smile on his face.

"Absolutely _not_." Bill shook his head.

"Let her speak." Bella and I hissed.

"Oh, _God_…" Stan groaned.

Bella's hiss effectively shut him up.

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one there knows who I am," Sookie started, "I'll pretend I want to join the church and check out all their thoughts."

"No," Bill shook his head again, "During the day none of us could help you."

"It'll only take a little while," Sookie soothed, "Really, Bill, it's simple."

Stan groaned and started walking out of the room, "Waste of time." He stopped to put on his hat, "When we could drink them all. I want no part of this." And he left.

We watched the door before Bella spoke.

"Eric?"

I looked down at her, "Yes?"

"Denna mänskliga ... Kan hon lita på dig?" (_This human... Can she be trusted?_) She asked, looking at Sookie with a curious eye.

"Ja. Jag skulle inte ha väckt henne, om jag inte litade på henne." (_Yes. I would not have brought her, if I did not trust her._) I nodded.

"Och honom?" (_And him?_) She nodded subtly at Bill.

"Jag gör inga löften." (_I make no promises._) I answered.

She turned fully towards me with her head tilted, "Godric sa att jag alltid ska lita på ditt omdöme, bör vi någonsin korsa vägar." She turned forward and crossed her arms over her chest, and nodding towards Isabel, "Om du inte litar på honom, inte heller I." (_Godric said I should always trust your judgment, should we ever cross paths. If you do not trust him, neither do I._)

My lips twitched as I fought a smile. I felt oddly proud that Godric had said that. Even more so that this woman had faith in my words and put her trust into me.

"There is no easier way to see if they are involved." Isabel nodded.

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it."

I shared a look with Bella and we both nodded.

"The decision is made." Bella said, walking out the room.

I could hear her in the kitchen, rustling bottles and the microwave running.

"A few words…" came from Bill Compton.

I nodded and followed after him, hearing Isabel ask Sookie about her human-vampire relationship. It was quickly followed by a _tsk_ of disgust from the kitchen. And I wondered what Bella Swan had against human-vampire relationships…

I faced Bill then, knowing exactly what he wanted to know. I took a breath and prepared to answer him.

An hour later, I was leaving Godric's home following behind Sookie and Eric, with Bella walking behind me. Once we were outside, Bella spoke.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

Sookie turned to see Bella looking at her nails, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Tomorrow, you'll have another human with you. You are to keep tabs on his thoughts." She instructed looking up at Sookie with a blank look.

"Why?" Sookie questioned.

"Just do it." Bella hissed.

"Yes ma'am, is that all?" Sookie looked down at her feet.

Bella waved them off, "You're dismissed."

We watched as Eric had Sookie in their rental and they were speeding away. Once I knew they were out of hearing distance I spoke in a quiet whisper, as to not alert any unwanted listeners.

"Tror du att denna mänskliga är förrädare?" (_You think this human is the traitor?_) I asked her.

She nodded slightly, "Det finns en möjlighet." She sighed sadly, "Jag hoppas inte det. Det kommer att bryta Isabellas hjärta om så." (_There is a possibility. I hope not. It will break Isabel's heart if so._)

"Han är hennes mänskliga följeslagare?" (_He is her human companion?_) I asked her.

She sneered at the Volvo in the driveway, "Tyvärr." (_Unfortunately._)

I nodded and we shared a loaded glance. I could see the same emotions inside me running through her eyes. Her eyes were ridiculously expressive. She was just as worried and scared about Godric's disappearance and she wanted him back just as much.

I nodded one last time and went to take off, but was stopped by a small hand wrapping around my wrist. I stopped and looked down at Bella's wrist before looking at her face.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Isabel told me you were searching for a certain Louisianan sire?" She looked up at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes" I nodded with narrowed eyes.

She pulled a card out of her leather jacket, along with a pen, and scribbled on it, before handing it to me.

"This is the number you will reach her on. Do it quick. She needs to be here by tomorrow's night fall."

I took the card and looked at it. Seeing Lorena's name and number on it, I felt a grin spread across my face. I turned the card, just in case, and stopped when I read Isabella Swan, with her number below it. I looked up and noticed that she was gone and the front door was closed.

I smirked and slipped the card into my wallet before taking to the sky.

* * *

_**AN**_: Thank you to everyone that cleared up the language situation for me. I had to go back and fix everything on this chapter, but its all _gravybaby_.

Anyway,**_ review_**, damn it! **:P**


	4. Kapitel Fyra

**_Diclaimer:_** I dont anything Twilight or True Blood related.

_The plots though... yeah, those are mine._

_**AN:**_ Longest chapter yet. Comes with Bella's story. and more Eric/Bella interaction._... yay!_

_I hope you enjoy...  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Eric Northman**_

"Ohh, oh," She moaned, "That's it baby."

I stopped sucking and pulled back from her neck.

"_Baby?_" I questioned, "I'm over one thousand years old."

"Are you not having a good time?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"There is just not much thrill left on feeding on the willing." I replied to her.

"You have to glamour them into fright."

I looked up in surprise to see Bella sitting on the couch in front of me. Her right leg was crossed over her left, while she leaned forward, her elbow propped up on her knee, as she rested her head on her fist. She smiled gently at me and the human beside me.

"Glamour them?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"Yes, Godric always did it for me throughout the years. It took away _all _the fun when I had to do it myself." She pouted, making her look younger, before smiling, "So he would go ahead of me, meet my prey, glamour them and let me have my way with them." She leaned in and winked, "I like it when they fight back."

I shifted in my seat. _This woman was perfect. _

"You're awfully quiet for a vampire." I stated, switching topic.

She smirked and leaned back, glancing above my head, "Or you're awfully unobservant for a vampire because you seem to have a guest and you haven't even sensed her yet."

I turned in my seat to see Lorena standing in the entry way of the bar looking at me with a smirk. I looked back to Bella to see her smirking at me.

"Don't worry," She winked, "I'm well known for my stealth."

She stood and leaned down to make eye contact with the human.

"What's your name, Sugar?" She cooed, running a finger down the human's cheek.

"Rebecca" The human breathed.

"Rebecca," Bella smiled brightly, "Would you like to come with me while my friend here attends to some business? I promise we'll have fun." Bella winked.

Rebecca nodded numbly and stood up gathering her things quickly. I handed her, her glass of wine and Bella hooked her arm around her waist.

"Your room key, Mister Northman?" Bella asked, not taking her eyes off Rebecca.

I pulled my wallet out and handed her my room key. And watched them go, listening to Bella coo at the human as they went.

"Tell me Rebecca… Have you ever been with a woman?"

I groaned in aroused frustration and shifted in my seat. I wanted to hurry up and get upstairs.

Lorena joined me then and we quickly got to business.

I walked into my suite to see the living room empty. There was a tray of half eaten human food on the coffee table; I realized then that the human was wrapped in a robe asleep on the couch. I growled in frustration, the talk went a lot longer than I expected it too. So I obviously missed the party. I heard noise coming from the bedroom and I made my way there.

I opened the double doors and stood there watching the beautiful vampire zip up her last boot. The way she did it so slowly and rubbed her leg afterward was enticing. I wanted her to take it off, not put it on.

"How did your meeting go?" She asked not looking up at me and putting on her jacket.

"Fine." I said gruffly, staring at the messy sheets.

There was human blood on it.

"And she's willing to do your bidding?" She asked, finally looking up at me as she came closer.

"Yes. She'll keep Bill detained while Sookie is in the church." I nodded.

"Good," She stepped around me, her breast grazing my arm, "That woman is psychotic, Mister Northman. Godric can't know we called her in. He doesn't know who she is but I can guarantee he will not be happy if she disrupts the peace."

I nodded in understanding, still watching her pick up her belongings around the living room.

"I didn't drink much from her." She nodded towards the sleeping human, "I already fed earlier tonight. I made her eat so she was well replenished and reenergized for you." She stopped leaned down to shake the human awake.

When she didn't, she slapped her and the human startled awake, Bella smiled at her.

"Hey Rebecca. Remember what I told you earlier about that man?"

Rebecca's eyes widened and she nodded fearfully.

"Well, he's here, Rebecca. He's going to hurt you. Be careful."

Bella kissed her on the forehead and started walking away.

"You're leaving?" I asked, watching Rebecca start whimpering in fear.

"Yes. The Sun will be up in an hour. I need more rest than you." She opened the door and nodded to the human, "Make sure you glamour her into forgetting this."

With that she left, the door slamming shut behind her. I turned back to the human to see her cowering in the corner crying. I was in front of her in a second. She yelled out in fright and I chuckled.

_Oh this will be good. _

"You have got to be joking me." I muttered incredulously, "This is the Fellowship Of The Sun?" That's their… _army?_ Scared little boys with Bibles and Crossbows?"

We had just arrived at the backyard of the church. We were keeping watch over them to see if we could find any evidence of Godric being here. There were people walking around the church with crossbows. It was a joke really.

To my right was Isabel. And to my left was Bella. We were all wearing black and some form of leather. But Bella looked exceptionally delicious. She was wearing black boot cut jeans, a regular black cotton tank top, with the same leather jacket she had on last night. Instead of wearing her heeled boots, she was wearing dark grey studded combat boots, making me realize just how short she really was. She barely reached my chest. She was also not wearing any make up and her hair was covered in a black and grey striped beanie, her mahogany hair were in perfect curls around her shoulders.

All this made me realized how young she really was. Last night, I thought she looked to be in her early twenties, now with nothing deterring her appearance; she looked to be in her late teens. I was right about one thing; she didn't look a year or two older than Godric.

"Don't underestimate them," Isabel spoke from beside me, "Support for their movement is growing. Their leadership camps are _overflowing_ with self-righteous extremists. All willing and ready to die for their cause."

I hummed, "That could be arranged quite easily."

Bella hummed in agreement, licking her lips.

"Not if we know for sure that the Fellowship has Godric." Isabel shook her head.

"What about your boy?" Bella and I shared a quick glance, "Hugo… and Sookie? They've been in there too long."

"There's no sign of alarm." Isabel tilted her head, "And if Hugo were in serious danger, I would know it. I felt something earlier, but it passed. He's okay now."

"Why did you not report that?" Bella hissed, with narrowed eyes.

"It passed," Isabel retorted, "He is not afraid anymore."

Bella grunted, her hand clenching into a fist making her knuckles crack, before she faced towards the church. I studied her to make sure she was fine but all she was doing was glaring at the church. I decided to continue on with my conversation.

"Tell me," I paused, looking at Isabel, "What is it that you find so fulfilling about human companionship?"

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes, but she continued to watch the church instead of joining our conversation. Isabel stared at her for a second with narrow eyes before she answered me.

"They feel much more strongly than we do. Everything is urgent. _Exciting_. Maybe because their lives are so temporary."

"Yes, they certainly don't keep well." I commented, getting a snicker from her, "Don't you find the prospect of him growing old, sickly, crippled, somewhat, uh," I paused, "_repulsive?_"

"No," She stated simply, "I find it curious. Like a science project."

Bella scoffed with distaste and sent a glare towards Isabel, who was glaring back her. Bella didn't back down from her glare.

"What is your problem with human-vampire relationships?"

I was burning with curiosity. It was obvious that she felt strongly against it. _But why?_

"Don't mind her, Eric." Isabel waved at Bella, "She never holds back her disgust when it comes to vampires having relationships with humans. She could care less for humans."

"Do you even hear yourself? Did you even hear what you just said?" Bella looked at her incredulously.

"What?" Isabel rolled her eyes.

"_A science project?_ You just called Hugo, the man that loves you, a science project." Bella scoffed and shook her head, "If you love him so much, why would you call him that? As you said before they feel stronger than we do. Their feelings are real and pure and strong, not something to be played with. And you make it seem like a game." She growled.

She took a breath, "How many times has Hugo asked to be changed? _For you?_ To spend the rest of eternity by _your_ side?" Isabel clenched her jaw and didn't answer, "29 times. That's how many." Bella shook her head, "You will _never_ be equals while he is human."

"We _are _equals." Isabel growled.

"_Right_," Bella scoffed, "Tell me, how many times does Hugo do your bidding during the day? How many times he's missed worked because he didn't want to leave you during the day?" She leaned in and hissed, "How many times does he get to dominate you in bed?"

Isabel didn't answer. But that was answer enough. I had to agree with Bella. They'd never be equals while he was human.

"_Leave_," Bella growled at her, "Find Stan and meet us at the hotel."

Isabel turned without another word and disappeared into the woods. I looked back at Bella to see her arms crossed over her shoulder and glaring down at her feet.

"Have you been in a relationship with a human? You speak as if from experience." I observed.

"Yes, I speak from experience. But I have never been with a human. No," She smirked before chuckling darkly, "I _was_ the human."

I looked at her with nothing but shock. I did not expect that to come from her. She looked up at me with haunted eyes, making my unbeating heart drop, before she smiled sadly and looked back down and over at the church.

"I _was_ Sookie Stackhouse as a human. All kinds of sweet and innocent," She paused, bringing a tangle of her hair up to her nose, "and deliriously delicious." She dropped the curl.

"A little over 300 years ago, I was an 18 year old girl with big dreams of becoming an author." She smiled her eyes dazed, "I had my mother, Renee, my father, Charles, we called him Charlie though, and my little brother, Phillip, but we called him, Phil."

"I had been declared a woman when I was 16, my mother was rushing me to marry," She crinkled her nose; "I never wanted that and thankfully neither did my father." She smiled sadly, "He wanted his baby girl home with him _always_. My mother hated it." She chuckled, "There was this boy, Michael Newton, he was constantly pestering me about courtship and my father always denied him. He always said when I was ready and when the right person came along, then I could marry if I so choose too."

"They came when I was 17. The Cullen's. There were six of them. And because the town was under constant cloud cover, they were able to come out during the day as long as they got their rest at night." She sighed.

"I was completely smitten with the youngest, Edward. Or the physically youngest. He was 17 in human years. A little over a century old in vampire years at the time. He said he was drawn to me," She rolled her eyes, "That my scent was like no other and that my mind was silent."

She must've seen my confused expression because she elaborated further.

"Their family had special talents. A seer named Alice and her mate Jasper, an empath, and much like your Sookie, Edward was a telepath. Apparently to Godric, I am a shield; my mind is a safe haven. No one can touch me there. And as the years progressed, I started being able to shield others. And decades, _centuries_, went by and my power progressively grew. I can block physical attacks. Now, _I'm_ untouchable."

I stared at her with raised eyes brows. _I was impressed._

"You were human when your power manifested?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Edward believed that I had gotten it from my father. He said, his thoughts were quiet but not to the same extent as mine. He could get feelings and impressions, but never full coherent thoughts." She answered.

"And _on with the story_," She smirked at me, before looking back at the church, "We had a whirl wind relationship. His family accepted me as one of their own and I was making plans to change into a vampire." She pursed her lips, "For him. For them. I loved them all and I wanted to spend the rest of time with them."

"My plans came to a halt on my 18th birthday. I had asked them not to do anything fancy for it, but they hadn't listened. I was opening a present when I received a paper cut," She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Jasper, the newest member of the family had snapped on his control and tried to take a bite out of me."

"They weren't in town the next day. And the man I thought loved me started to pull away. Three days after my birthday, he took me out to a wooded area and proceeded to shred my heart to pieces. Told me I wasn't worth it, I wasn't good enough, that he never loved me, and that he's leaving and it'll be like he never existed. He kissed my forehead and was gone before I blinked."

She smiled dryly at me, "For months, I spent catatonic. Not eating, barely sleeping, never talking. A walking zombie, I was." She nodded, "And then I met my best friend, Jacob. He tried putting me back together, piece by broken piece, but he wanted more then I could give. And one day he too was gone."

"Another year had passed. Edward was gone. The Cullen's were gone. Jacob was gone." She took a deep breath, "I had gone out to find the meadow Edward used to take me. You see months before his departure, we were with his family when a nomadic coven came across us in a field. The leader, James, and his mate, Victoria, wanted my blood but their third coven member, Laurent, didn't want any part of it. They were outnumbered but those two didn't care. They hunted me. James found me and tossed me around some. The family had gotten there just in time and killed him. They didn't do anything with his mate. And that was the biggest mistake they ever did."

"The day I found the meadow, exactly a year after Edward's departure, Laurent had stumbled across me while he was hunting. Before he could attack, five horse sized wolves came running out of the trees and ripped him apart. I had been so horrified by the wolves and Laurent that I turned and ran. I was running through the woods when Victoria finally found me."

"She broke me." Bella growled, "Broke every bone in my body. Just to see me plead for my life and hear me scream in pain." A sick smile crossed her lips, "I didn't give her the satisfaction. I got a good sized spit right in her face before she went to take a chunk out of my neck. But she never got there." She smiled shaking her head.

"I was so out of it and in excruciating pain; I barely heard the sound of metal ripping. When I finally was able to open my eyes, he was there brushing my hair away from my face. I remember thinking he was the most beautiful man-child I had ever seen. Godric smiled down at me with a gentle smile, '_Most people would have screamed in pain_,' he spoke to me, '_you showed no fear with her. Do you fear me?_' he asked me and I whispered, '_no_' making him chuckled, '_Of course you're not, my brave girl._' '_Victoria?_' I had asked, '_Dead'_, I had felt a sudden rush of relief when he told me she was dead, _'I had watched you with her. You didn't give into her wishes. It was beautiful.'_ He whispered to me, 'Are_ you going to kill me? What are you waiting for?_' I asked him and he just smiled and asked, '_Could you be a companion of Death? Could you walk with me through the world… through the dark? I'll teach you all I know. I'll be your father, your brother, your son._'"

"By that point the pain was getting to be too much and I was gritting my teeth to not scream in agony. I asked him, '_What would I get out of it?'_ in my mind I already knew what he was. But I wanted to die. The pain, physical and emotional, was just too much. I was tired of warring with myself everyday to just wake up and put on a façade for my family. But Godric gave me a reason, '_Life_' he had answered and before I could even think about it, I was whispering '_I want to live_.'."

She paused. And it was like a cold bucket of water being dropped on me at how she quickly and suddenly she ended her story.

"And I did. I wanted to experience freedom and power. I wanted to feel it. Touch it. Taste it. I wanted it all. I had lost it when they left. But here was this man-child, promising me that he'll give me what I so desperately wanted back." She sniffed and turned away from me, "And he did. Everything I ever wanted, he gave it to me on a platter. He taught me everything I know. He pieced my heart back together. He let me live. He gave me freedom."

She paused again, looking at the sky, before tilting her head back towards me. I could see that she was crying. _Blood tears…_

"He is everything I ever wanted in a _father_, a _brother_, and _son_. He's my _best friend_. And I _need_ him."

She turned back and crouched down before jumping up. She soared in the sky, looking down at me, before looping around and flying in the direction of the hotel.

I followed after her.

The entire way there we were quiet. Flying at a leisurely pace. I was lost in thought over Bella's story. She knew about vampires during a time vampires would've been staked for letting humans in on our secret.

She had loved one. She had wanted to give up her family for one.

I felt an irrational surge of anger rush through me. How could anybody callously throw away that kind of deep rooted love? And loyalty? I mention loyalty because I can see it in her. She was fiercely loyal. It was in the way she was acting over Godric's disappearance. Her loyalty to him rivaled my own.

And Isabel was wrong. Bella did care for humans. It was subtle, like she was trying to hide it. But why else would she tell me to glamour that human into forgetting about her encounter with me? I was willing to bet she glamour all the humans she fed off of so that they wouldn't remember who she was.

She was an enigma. A mystery I wanted to unravel.

Finally we arrived at the hotel, dropping down from the air in the front entrance, and making humans jump in fright. We didn't pause once we hit the ground and continued to walk inside. We met up with Isabel and Stan in the lobby, and I led them into the elevator.

Stan and Isabel updated us on what other vampires were saying and any new news pertaining to Godric. Finally, we reached my floor and they followed me off the elevator. Bella walked beside and a little behind me, while Isabel and Stan followed behind us. Stan brought up Sookie and Hugo.

"Maybe the little rats ran off." He suggested, making me growl low in my throat, "Joined the Fellowship themselves."

"Careful," Isabel hissed, "Hugo is _mine_."

"Oh, please," He scoffed, "If you cared for him so much, we would've been in that church _hours_ ago."

I chanced a glance at Bella just in time for her to purse her lips to fight off a smile as she nodded. She looked up at me with a quirk eyebrow before she looked away. I smiled, shaking my head and turned as my room door came up.

"With no plan. No exit strategy." Isabel sneered, "That's why you'll never be Sheriff, Stan. You don't _think_."

"And you're too chicken shit to act." Stan growled, "It's why you've been getting Godric's coffee for the past forty years."

In the corner of my eye, Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes. I reached in my jacket to grab my key card.

"And _you_," Stan sneered, towards me, making me look up and Bella to hiss at the disrespect in his voice.

Stan ignored her warning hiss, "Fellowship has your telepath _and_ your maker." He paused, "Actually, he's both of your maker… hmm, and still… you do nothing."

I turned around in a second, Bella and Isabel moving just in time, for me to grab Stan by the neck and push him up against the wall. Bella immediately flanked me, fangs bared.

"Are you questioning my loyalty, Stan?" I asked, calmly.

"Just tryin' to return Godric to his rightful position." He answered, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh really?" I stepped closer to him, "'cause I think maybe you have another agenda." I let him go, "Maybe you think starting a war with Fellowship will distract us from the truth." Isabel and Stan looked at me with confusion, "That you are so starved for power; you _murdered_ Godric for his title."

Bella hissed in outrage and went to advance on Stan. I held out my arm to restrain her. She looked up at me with a glare before turning back to Stan.

"That is a _lie._" Stan growled, "How dare you accuse me?"

Isabel put a retraining hand on my chest to push me back making Bella hiss at her.

"Eric, we don't know this," She shook her head; "There's no proof."

"Not _yet,_" I sneered at Stan, "But I will find it. And when I do there will be no mercy."

I stepped back taking Bella with me.

"In the mean time, you two can stand here and quibble over his position." I sneered at them, "Or run into that church and kill them all, I no longer care."

I turned and walked towards my door, "If Godric is gone," I paused, feeling a tear slip down my cheek, "Nothing will bring back what I have lost."

I swiped the key and left them all behind, stepping into my suite. Or at least I thought I did. As I lifted my head, I noticed Bella sitting on my couch, her head resting on her hand.

"I'm also known for my speed." She murmured not looking up.

As I got closer to the couch, I noticed blood splatter onto the white couch, letting me know she was crying again. I stopped in front of her and just stared down at her. My silence must've alerted her to my mood because she looked up at me. When she saw my blood tears, she gasped and in a flash she was standing on the couch cushions in front of me. She was so short that even with her standing on the couch she was still about three inches shorter than me.

I swallowed as her hands slipped onto my neck, her thumbs brushing my jaw. She stared at me in the eyes, watching my single tear slip down my cheek. She tugged on my neck and pulled me closer to her. She stood on her tip toes and brought my face closer.

My eyes fluttered closed when her intoxicating scent washed over me. I opened my eyes, not wanting to miss this. Her little pink tongue darted out and licked me. From my jaw to the top of my cheek. She pulled back with her eyes closed and moaned.

"You're delicious." She whispered.

And I was completely turned on.

My hands grasped her hips and pulled her closer to me. My tongue darted out and licked up her tear filled cheek. She gasped and I moaned at her taste.

"Strawberries." I whispered, my hand slipping under her jacket and tank top.

She was all soft skin. She was so tiny, my large hands could wrap around her waist completely. My finger tips drew lazy patterns on her hips. As her hands slipped from my neck down to my chest. Her hands caressed me in the most sensual ways.

The entire time her lips were hovering above mine.

They were barely grazing each other as we stared into each other's eyes. It wasn't much, but it was enough to drive me wild with the need to kiss her.

To taste her.

Her little hands slipped up under my jacket as she leaned a little closer. Just as my hands were moving up to her ribs and her hands were pushing off my jacket, we froze. A human in the hallway started talking through Bill and Sookie's door.

"Tell him, Sookie Stackhouse is in the basement of the Fellowship Of the Sun church. She said the Sheriff's there," Both Bella and I looked towards the door, "And she's in some kind of trouble."

We both pulled away from each other and were out the door within a second. The human didn't even notice us.

"The roof," Bella hissed and we veered right towards the stairwell, "We can take flight from up there."

I nodded and watched as she sped up in order for the both of us to get through the doorway. We were up the staircase within a few seconds. Once we reached the roof, Bella kept running till she hit the edge and jumped, immediately taking flight.

I followed her route and jumped off the roof. My instincts took control and I was flying.

Flying to bring Godric back home. To us.

* * *

**_AN:_** Well? I hope you guys liked that.

Got a little steamy there for a sec, no?

Anyway... I've gone and gotten myself a twitter... _yikes..._

And there are pictures of Characters and Outfits and stuff like that...

Both links are on my profile, so check that out.

Anyway, review please... love ya, mucho grande _:)_


	5. Kapitel Fem

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing, sadly enough.

If I did, I'd be sitting poolside at my Malibu mansion drinking margaritas while Ian Somerhalder rubs tanning oil onto my shoulders. *_dies happily_*

**_AN:_** Chapter Five, yay! Hope you guys like it.

Lately, I've been on a TVD/Twilight kick and I just wanted to rep this fic called **Shattered** by **AllyDLV** its a Damon/Bella fic and its _uh-may-ziiing!_ Go check it.

* * *

_**Bella Swan**_

We could see the church coming up ahead and I could already feel my fangs elongating. Looking to my right, I noticed Eric in the same state.

We were bloodthirsty.

We wanted to harm those who have taken our maker from us.

We both sped up. I don't think I've ever flown this fast before.

Finally we reached the church and landed in a run. Both of us plowing through the entrance. We stood side to side, our fangs bared, both of us breathing harshly, growls rumbling in our chests. Humans yelled in fright and I _relished_ in it.

Suddenly, five courageous men rushed us with stakes.

I growled as two of them came at me. I swung my arm out and clothes lined one of them. He fell to the ground and started gasping as I had knocked the wind right out of him. The other man ran towards me with his stake raised. I let him.

Once he was within reach, I used my speed to grab the stake and snapped it in half, before squeezing my hands around it. It crushed into dust in my hands and the man's eyes widened, trying to back away from me. I chuckled darkly and followed after him.

"You shouldn't raise a stake at a vampire, _boy_" I grasped his collar and brought him close to my teeth, "We don't take it lightly."

'_I'm here my children. Down here.'_

I felt the call of my maker run down my spine like a cold chill. I looked back to see Eric paused, with his hands wrapped around two men. He looked up at me and with a growl slammed the two men's heads together, effectively knocking them out.

With a roll of my eyes, I turned back to see the human in my grasp had pissed his pants. My face scrunched up in disgust and I kicked my leg out, my foot planted right at his stomach, making him fly across the room.

Without a glance back, we turned and raced to a door where we felt Godric's presence in. We ran down the staircase and into a basement. Sookie Stackhouse was inside a large cage with a passed out Hugo.

And there he was.

Standing beside a dead man was Godric.

Without hesitation, Eric and I were in front of him on our knees. We bowed to him.

"Godric" We whispered in relief.

"You were fools for sending humans after me." Godric reprimanded us softly.

"We had no other choice," Eric replied, still looking down, "These _savages_… they seek to destroy you."

"I'm aware of what they have planned."

At his omission my head snapped up and I stared at him incredulously.

"This one betrayed you," He pointed towards Hugo, making me glare at the sleeping man.

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us."

I turned to look at Sookie to see her dress ripped up. Her crossed arms were the only thing holding her clothes together. I growled as I realized what had happened or was attempted. It would explain the dead man beside Godric's feet.

"She is fine, mia Bella." Godric caressed my cheek, making me look back at him.

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked him.

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric answered, while Eric looked doubtful.

"It's true." I whispered at him, making Eric look at me and nod.

Suddenly, alarms started to blare around the church grounds outside. I looked at Godric to see him looking between me and Eric with a smile.

"I'm glad you both have finally met," He paused, "But you must get out of here. Save the human. Go on."

"But –"

"I am not leaving your side until you are –"

Godric cut us off, "I can take care of myself."

"Come on! We have to go!" Sookie rushed, and I glared at her.

_ She was so God damn annoying._

"Spill no blood on your way out." Godric stared down at us, "Go!"

Eric and I bowed one last time. As Sookie came towards us, we stood. I led her out of the room, looking back at Godric one last time, with Eric right behind her. We got to the top step and Eric joined me in surveillance. Since I was so short, he was able to peer over with me with ease.

I tried to ignore the way his body pressed up against mine.

"I could have you outta here in seconds." Eric spoke to Sookie.

"There's kids out there." Sookie protested.

"None of those humans would think twice about hurting us." He said, pressing into me further and resting a hand on my hip.

I bit back my moan at his delicious scent surrounding me. He tasted and smelled like pecan pie.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

The question slipped out of Sookie's lips and made me and Eric freeze. We subtly glanced at each other before looking back at the humans leaving.

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment." He paused, "He would kill every child in this church to save you."

"Why aren't you?" She asked, making me turn to glare at her.

_I wished she would shut up_.

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out of here. _That's all_." Eric answered her, before looking back out into the church.

"He's your maker isn't he?" She asked softly.

Both Eric and I stepped away from each other to look at her.

"Don't use words you don't understand." Eric replied.  
"You have a lot of love for him." She observed, making me cross my arms.  
"Don't use words I don't understand." Eric shook his head.

Sookie opened her mouth to speak again, but this time I cut her off.

"Don't you ever shut up?" I asked, rhetorically, before looking back and tugging on Eric's jacket, "It's time." I nodded towards the church, "The humans are gone."

He nodded and went to step out of the hallway we were hiding in.

"Eric, no!" Sookie whispered.

I was behind her in a flash with my hand covering her mouth, my fangs bared and near her ear. Her heart rate sped up. I nodded for Eric to go on, but he hesitated and came towards us. He leaned down to her ear, our nose brushing together softly.

I almost purred.

"Trust me." He whispered into her ear, his eyes locked on mine.

And then he was gone.

"You need to learn to shut your mouth," I hissed in her ear, before shoving her off of me.

She bumped into the wall and turned back to face me. By then I was already peering around the hallway to keep an eye on Eric.

"I am not lying when I say this," I looked over my shoulder at her, "You will get hurt if you do not watch your tongue in the presence of a dangerous vampire. And here's a hint," I looked back to the church, "We are _all _dangerous."

She was quiet then, as I kept watch over Eric. I had to roll my eyes at his horrendous impersonation of a redneck. It was ridiculous. I should've went out there instead. My brows furrowed as I watched them surround him, thinking they were being all stealth like. I cursed under my breath as he glamoured one of the humans like the others didn't even realize what was going on.

I was behind one of the humans, before Sookie even finished getting out the word '_Stake_!', just as the human lifted the stake up at Eric's back. Eric knocked the stake out of his hand, just as I grabbed him and threw him across the room. The other two humans rushed Eric and I grabbed one of them by the neck and pushed him into the wall. Eric had the other human against the other wall as well with the stake pointed at his neck.

"Eric, Bella!" Sookie ran out of the hallway, "You don't have to kill them."

I heard Eric throw down the stake and back away from the human. I kept my hand around my human's throat and stared at him. I licked the tips of my fangs and leaned forward.

"You're kind of cute." I purred, my nail scrapping his cheek, making him whimper.

In the corner of my eye I watched as Eric opened the door and the other human speak.

"Those arrows are wood. You'll never make it out of here."

I inhaled deeply, "You smell delicious."

"Bella." Eric warned, tugging on my arm.

I looked back at him with a growl before turning back to the human. I sniffed, my nose scrunching up at the new smell, I looked down to see my human had peed himself.

"Oh come _on!_" I whined stepping away from him, "That's the second one today. Within an hour too!"

"Ew." Sookie whispered.

"We don't have time for this," Eric said pulling me and Sookie by our elbows, "We need to get out of here."

We walked into the chapel area and started looking for exits. We weren't in there for a whole minute before we were ambushed by a mob of angry humans. I stepped up next to Eric pushing Sookie behind us for protection.

"Let us leave!" Sookie yelled, "Save yourselves! No one has to die!"

I tsked under my breath, and spoke in a level too quiet for humans to hear, "De kunde dock. Jag börjar bli lite hungrig med all denna åtgärd. (_They could though. I am starting to get a little hungry with all this action._) I joked.

Eric's lips twitched as he eyed all the humans surrounding us.

"The war has began, you evil whore of Satan." Steve Newlin spat at Sookie.

I hissed, "Jag ska börja med honom. Lära honom några seder." (_I'll start with him. Teach him some manners._)

"Du kommer att få dela." (_You will have to share._) Eric's lips curled into a sneer towards the Reverent.

"Gärna." (_Gladly._)

We turned back to the mob as Sookie started speaking about Godric.

"The vampire you're holdin' prisoner got away. He's a Sheriff. He's bound to send for help." Sookie tried to reason.

"Godric skulle inte vara så dum." (_Godric wouldn't be so stupid._) I whispered.

Eric nodded in agreement, still looking around, "Han vet att vi kan hantera detta på egen hand. Om han kräver mer vampyrer, det ska starta ett krig.." (_He knows we can handle this on our own. If he calls for more vampires, it'll start a war._)

" I'm not concerned with Godric." Steve Newlin scoffed, "Any vampire will do for our grand celebration." He shook his head before looking at me and Eric, "And we got two right here."

Silence fell upon everyone in the sanctuary as Eric and I stilled.

_Oh, what the fuck._

My eyes were wide as I took in everyone's excited expressions. My instincts were starting to kick in, telling me to stand behind the male, and let him defend me.

I tried to fight my instincts.

And for the most part I did. I didn't step behind Eric. Instead I just stepped closer to him.

He grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me behind him. Obviously, his instincts were to protect us. I stayed firmly planted by his side though.

"Vi skulle kunna döda dem alla inom några sekunder..." I whispered, while nodding, "Ja, jag gillar att planera, en hel del." (_We could kill them all within seconds. Yeah, I like that plan, a lot_.)

Eric shook his head, "Vi kan inte. Vi måste följa Godric order." (_We can't. We have to follow Godric's orders._)

"_Sakra!__"_ I cursed, "Jag vill inte dö, Eric." (_Shit! I do not want to die, Eric_.)

"Du kommer inte att behöva." (_You won't have to._) He whispered, letting me go.

"What are you doing?" I panicked and asked out loud for everyone to hear.

He looked back at me for a second, "I'll be fine."

He walked forward and stopped when he was in front of Reverent Newlin. The entire time my unbeating heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest.

"Brother's and sister's," Newlin chuckled, "There will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

I hissed as the human surrounded Eric and chained him with silver chains. I went to move towards them, only for a human to grasp my wrists with silver handcuffs. I went to kick at them, sending five men across the room. I shouldered the four people holding my shoulders and sent them to the floor. Somehow another human threw a chain at my legs and it wrapped around them, while another got a chain wrapped around my shoulders.

With my hands and feet tied up, I was helpless.

I was struggling and growling. My hisses of pain increasing as the silver melted into my skin. They picked me up and laid me down beside Eric who was now struggling to get to me, but the silver was weighing him down.

"Jag visste att vi borde ha dödat dem alla." (_I knew we should have killed them all._) I hissed at Eric, finally settling down and resigning to my fate.

Eric didn't say anything as he just stared at me, before he looked up at the ceiling. I followed his example and stared at the ceiling. I blocked out the Reverent's inane talk with a restrained Sookie trying to get out of the grasp of her two captors. Only Eric's voice brought me out of the pain filled haze I was in.

"I" he croaked, "I offer myself in exchange of Godric and Bella's freedom," He swallowed, "And the girls, as well."

"That's noble," Newlin nodded, "but she's just as culpable as you are. She is a traitor to her race. The human race. She hardly deserves mercy." Newlin bent down in front of Eric, "Maybe we should tie her to you so you could meet the Sun together."

In the corner of my eye I could see Sookie struggling harder.

"I bet that marsh mellow would roast up nicely."

Suddenly, there were yelling outside of the church and Eric and I were able to turn our heads to see Bill Compton rush into the church.

"Sookie!"

"Come any closer and the girl dies!" Newlin pointed a gun at Sookie's forehead.

"Kill her and everyone here dies!" Bill growled.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought of that idea." I whispered, making Eric look down at me.

"Aren't you in pain?" He hissed.

"I am. But I came into this life in excruciating pain. My pain tolerance is higher than the average vampire. I'm able to think around it." I explained and he nodded.

"Newlin!" I heard the sound of a shot, "Let her go, fuckwad!"

I looked over to see that a human man had shot Newlin with a paintball gun, making Newlin drop his gun.

_This is turning into quite the fiasco._

I choked back a laugh as the human shot Newlin in between the eyes making him scream. Bill flitted forward, knocking the two humans holding Sookie away. Sookie pulled away from Bill and ran up to the plat form and tore the chains away from me and Eric.

In a flash, Eric and I were up and surrounding Newlin. I kicked him in the back of his legs, making him fall to his knees. Eric grabbed Newlin's wrists and held them behind his back as I flitted to the front of Newlin. I roughly tilted Newlin's head to the side. Both Eric and I poised to attack his neck.

"Do not kill him!" Sookie ordered.

"Kill him! Kill the mother fucker!" The human paintballer yelled.

"Go ahead," Newlin said, "Murder us! Murder us before God! We are willing to die!"

I started leaning in closer to his neck, but stopped when I felt them.

They were coming in fast.

"Steve Newlin!"

A growl rip through me at Stan's voice. I moved to stand beside Eric, grasping Newlin's neck in my hand. Stan came in leading a bunch of redneck, goth, vampires.

_Fucking great._

"You have pushed us too far," Stan started, "You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us?" He asked, rhetorically, "We'll kill you first." He paused, before smirking, "Same way we did your father."

Steve Newlin started calling him a murderer. I tightened my hand around his neck to make him shut up.

"_Dumma jävel!" _I spat, before looking up at Eric, and hissing towards Stan, "Jag ska döda honom själv!" (_Stupid fuck! I am going to kill him myself!_)

Eric's lip curled as he glared at Stan.

"Destroy them. All of them!" Stan ordered.

In a flash, the twenty vampires in the room rushed the humans and grabbed them. Bill started to pull Sookie out of the room. Eric and I stood frozen, letting go of Newlin, as we watched the chaos around us.

"_Enough_!"

Everyone froze and turned to see Godric standing near the organ pipes. Stan groaned in frustration.

"You came from me, I assume." He spoke, "Underling?"

"Yes, Sheriff?" Stan replied.

"These people have not harmed me." He spoke, "You see? We can coexist."

He turned his attention to the human in front of me and Eric, "Mr. Newlin?" we all turned to look at him, "I do not wish to cause bloodshed when it is uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace… would you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans," He kneeled in front of me and Eric, "Kill me," he exposed his neck to us, "Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could've known him." Godric shrugged, "But I missed it."

In a flash, Godric was behind us pulling Newlin off his feet by his collar.

"Good people," He addressed all the humans, "Who is willing to die for this man's madness?" No one answered, "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone."

Everyone let go of the humans. Stan releasing his with a disgusted grunt.

"People," Godric called, "Go home. It's over now."

We watched the humans trickle out, Newlin begging them to stay, while the vampires left behind them. We stood around until only Stan, Bill, Sookie, the human paintballer, Eric and me, along with Godric and Newlin were left behind. Godric dropped Newlin on the ground once they were all gone.

"I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours." Godric hissed at a hunched over Newlin.

"Come." Godric ordered, Eric and I immediately nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eric asked, as he gently grasped my jaw and lifted my head to look at my neck where the chain had sat on me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lead him over to Sookie, "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"She's fine," Bill glared at me and Eric, "Go with your maker."

I fought my grin and turned with Eric on my heels. We walked outside to where Godric was waiting for us. I grinned and sprinted after him. As I passed him I smacked his ass and took off into the sky. I laughed at his frustrated growl, but sped up once I felt him following me.

"Beat ya home!"

* * *

**_AN:_** Tell me your thoughts...

any of them really... even about how whack Sookie being a _fucking fairy_ is...

or you could just follow me on twitter at... www . twitter . com / B _ _ Boo

make sure those are two underscores or you'll get someone totally different.


	6. Kapitel Sex

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own anything Twilight or True Blood related, sadly.

**_AN:_** Happy Thanksgiving! And Black Friday Day! This is my gift to you.

_... enjoy!_

_**

* * *

Eric Northman**_

It was odd watching Godric with Bella. Gone was the seriousness he always carried around, in its place was a carefree man. I had been shocked, to say the least, when Bella had carelessly slapped his ass. The Godric I knew would've ripped off anyone's hand for that. Instead he had just growled at her and followed her into the sky.

Flying with them was an experience. An awkward one for me, as I didn't join in on their race. They were constantly weaving in and out, doing loops around each other, bumping and pushing each other, as they laughed freely.

When we finally arrived at Godric's nest the race had been long over. They landed with grace beside each other holding hands.

People were all over the place in the house.

As we entered, Bella fell back in step with me, as people started coming up to Godric to welcome him back home. He soon disappeared off to his thrown, leaving me and Bella alone. We both took off our jackets and put it up in the hallway closet along with Bella's hat, before we walked around to greet everyone together.

After pleasantries, we were making our way towards Godric, when we came across Jason Stackhouse walking away from Godric.

"Hail the conquering hero." I greeted him, Bella quirked an eyebrow at us.

"Ah, no," He shook his head, "I'm no hero."

"Well, you are in this town." I paused, stepping towards him, "But in my area we know you well as a buyer and user of vampire blood."

Bella hummed, "That's a very _grave_ offense. What is your name, boy?"

"Ja-Jason Stackhouse, ma'am." He stammered, Bella raised her eyebrows at his last name, "I… I don't do that no more."

I nodded, "All things considered, however," I glanced over at Godric, before looking back at him "We'll call it even." Bella grinned beside me, "But you won't be doing it again."

"_Ever_." Bella drawled.

He nodded his head, fearfully, "yeah."

Bella and I slowly shook our heads, "No."

"No… no." He shook his head quickly, "Got it."

"Good boy," Bella and I separated, "run along."

He stepped between us and started walking away, but Bella stopped.

"Oh, Mister Stackhouse?"

He turned, "Yes ma'am?"

Bella winked, "Nice headshot."

He smiled a blinding smile and nodded excitedly before walking away. Bella and I turned back to each other with smiles, shaking our head at the human's silliness, before finally separating from each other. I wondered around the living room while Bella wondered down to the basement where her room was. I came upon Sookie just as she started speaking about me.

I hummed, "I heard my name. I hope you are speaking well of me."  
Sookie glared at me, "Why should I? You let me walk into a trap.

_"_I regret that. If I had known it was a possibility... " I trailed off.  
_"_You did know!" She spat, "But because it was Godric, you and Bella would risk anything!"

"The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine." I narrowed my eyes, before shrugging, "Perhaps one day you'll find out."

Bill snapped his head up to glare at me and I smirked at him, making Sookie look between the both of us. I gave him one last smile before turning to walk away. I felt Bill following after me. Finally he reached me in the hallway. He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I don't like being touched."

I glared down at his hand, tensing further when I felt a small hand rub up my other arm.

"Unless it's me doing the touching." I looked down to see Bella wink as she smirked up at me.

Bill ignored her.

"Oh believe me, I do not like _touching_ you." He spat, throwing back my arm.

"But I sure do." Bella whispered beside me, trailing her nails up and down my forearm.

I pulled her in closer to me, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, her hand resting on my abs. I needed her to stop her caressing while I talked to Bill. All she was doing was making me aroused. Bill glared at her before readdressing me.

"Your contact with Sookie will cease from this moment on."

"Oh that's hardly your decision." I taunted.

"Callin' my maker 'cause you couldn't win Sookie for yourself is feeble and desperate, even for you." He accused.

"How is Lorena?" Bella piped up, smiling as she laid her head on my chest, "It's been such a long time since I have heard from her."

I smiled down at her, before looking back at him, "Are you picking a fight?" I tilted my head, "I'd like to see you try."

"She will never be yours and there's nothing you can do. In this you are powerless. Accept it." He hissed.

"Trust me," I squeezed Bella's shoulder, "I do not want her."

_Not anymore._

Before he could retort, Isabel came into the room with Hugo making him kneel in front of Godric. We all turned our attention towards them.

"Here is the one that betrayed us."

Everyone heard what she said and started crowding around in the room.

"He's your human, is he not?" Godric asked.

"Yes, he is." Isabel swallowed.

"Do you love him?" Godric asked her with a raise eyebrow.

Isabel paused, "I thought I did," She started crying.

"It appears you love him still." He observed.

"I do." Isabel nodded, as she cried, "I'm sorry, but you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please."

Godric looked down at the human, "You are free to go."

"Huh?" The human replied, before Bella and Stan's, "_What?_"

"The human is free to go." Godric reinstated, before looking back down at the human, "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here." He looked over at Bella and Stan.

"This is a travesty." Stan protested.

"This is my verdict." He stared at Stan, "Eric? Bella?" He turned to me, pausing to look at my arm around Bella's shoulder and the way she was pressed against me, before he looked back at me, "Escort them out." He nodded towards the human, me and Bella stepped up, "Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes, Godric." We both said, before making our way to the kneeling human.

We ignored Isabel thanking Godric and grabbed Hugo. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, as Bella grabbed his arm, before we started leading him throughout the crowd. We made sure to walk him over to his Volvo.

"Don't stop driving until you've reached the Mexican border." I suggested as he climbed into his car.

Just as he tried to close his door, Bella's hand shot out and held it open, the metal groaning in protest. She leaned into the car with a glare.

"And Hugo?" He looked up at her with fearful eyes, "Do not let me see your face again."

He nodded and Bella slammed his door shut. We watched as he left, disappearing down the road.

"If she really loved him, she would've gone with him."

When I looked over she was already gone and the door was slammed shut. I sighed and followed after her. I found her standing next to Godric's chair.

"Hugo's been dispatched," I said kneeling down beside him, "I told him not to stop driving until he reached the Mexican border."

I nodded towards Bella, "We've arranged for an AB negative human for you."

Bella leaned down to look at him, "Extremely rare."

"Thank you," He nodded to the both of us, "But I'm not hungry."

"Well, you have to feed eventually," I smirked, "I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer."

My smirk fell when he didn't respond. Bella and I traded a look before I asked the question that has been plaguing my thoughts.

" Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?"

"They didn't treat me badly." Godric smiled, "You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

"Godric?" Bella asked, stepping around to kneel next to me, with furrowed brows, "They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us."

"Let's be honest." Godric looked between the two of us, "We are frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We only grow more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals." Bella nodded in agreement with him, "The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?" I asked him.

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes." He shook his head and shrugged, "And what would that have proven?"

A silence fell over us as Bella and I stared at Godric with him looking between the two of us with a sad smile upon his face. I heard Bella sniffed and I turned to see her sniff again, this time her brows furrowed. She turned to look over her shoulder still sniffing.

"Someone's here. Someone not a part of our Area." She stood and started walking towards the living room.

I stood along with Godric, "She's very talented for her age, no?" He asked, following behind her, "Her senses are like a thousands of years old vampire. The only thing normal about her is that her strength matches her age."

"Yes, she is very talented." I nodded stopping to his right, where he stood by Bella in the doorway to the living room.

I looked down at Bella to see her lips pursed. I caught her eye and she nodded towards the living room. I turned to look and internally curse as Lorena and Sookie greeted each other. The conversations around didn't pause but with our enhanced hearing we could hear every word they traded.

"Yes, you are what all the fuss is about." Lorenna studied her.

Sookie shook her head and smiled, "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you a morsel…"

"I'm sorry..." Sookie shook her head, "Who are you?"

"Well…" Lorena smiled and tilted her head, "We have a mutual friend."

"Bill?"

"That's right." She smiled, "Funny he never mentioned me… I practically… made him what he is today."

I looked back at Bella to see her watching with wide eyes as Bill came across the two girls. This was not boding well.

"Lorena!"

The girls turned towards Bill, "Oh hello darling," Lorena greeted him, "I was just getting to know your play thing." She turned back to Sookie, "You always did like to prey on the innocent."

Sookie turned to Bill, "Bill? Is this your maker?"

"She released me years ago." Bill explained, "She no longer has any hold over me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Lorena shook her head, "We had two _marvelous _nights in your hotel room."

"What?" Sookie gasped.

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52 inch plasma television early tonight?" Lorena touched the back of her head, "Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded probably, it's _quite_ a weapon."

Bella snorted and when Godric sent her a look, she just smirked and shrugged, "What? That's funny."

"You did?" Sookie looked at Bill.

"Lorena, you need to leave."

"I concur." Bella murmured, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you," She sneered, "There is no excuse for domestic violence."

"What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner." Bill growled.

"_Cher!_" Lorena smiled, "We were just catching up, is all." She pouted, "You must've been worried sick. Wondering where he was."

Godric looked to the both of us, "Who is she?"

"Lorena, she's Bills maker." Bella nodded toward them.

"She's not from my Area. She's from Mississippi." I answered.

"Why does this have both your names written all over it?" Godric asked looking straight ahead.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Bella and I replied in unison, glaring at each other when we realized what we had done.

Godric shook his head, "Right."

We were brought out of our conversation as all conversations stopped and the only voice we heard was Sookie's.

"Do _not_ touch him." Sookie grasped Lorena's wrist.

"My," Lorenna looked at her, "We're feisty too."

Lorena started laughing, "Aw, you're no more than a _blood bag_. You cannot win this."

"I've already won." Sookie replied, "Bill chose me. And yet, you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?"

Bella groaned, "Will she ever _learn_?"

"Sookie, stop." Bill demanded.

"I'd listen to him," Lorena warned, "Now run away little girl," she turned to walk over to Bill, "William and I love each other."

Bill grasped her shoulders and pushed her as he went to stand next to Sookie, "You've gone mad. Now get out, _now._"

"Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess?" Sookie spoke up, "But he doesn't love you. He never has. And that we _both_ know."

Lorena's fangs bared, "Take those words back! Or they shall be your last."

"We are leaving." Bill growled trying to pull Sookie away.

"Go find someone else, you fucking bitch! You've lost this one!"

Bella gasped, her jaw dropped and her eyebrows raised. She seemed to snap out of it when Godric disappeared from our side and in the next instant she was beside him with me right behind her, as he pulled Lorena away from Sookie.

"Retract. Your. Fangs." Godric ordered, "Now."

Lorena did as told and Godric pushed her down to sit before him. Bill helped Sookie up from the table Lorena had slammed her onto.

"I neither know nor care _who_ you are, but in this area and certainly in this nest, _I_ am the authority," He paused, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sh-sheriff." She stuttered.

Godric let go of her neck and gestured to Sookie, "This human has proven herself to be courageous and loyal friend to our kind." He sneered, "And yet you treat her like a child treats a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport." He shook his head in disappointment, "No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me." Lorena tried to excuse herself.

He leaned down to her eye level, "And you provoked me."

"You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig." He paused, "Yet, I haven't. And why is that?"

"It's… your choice." She answered him.

"Indeed, it is." He nodded, "You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself. Yet, you haven't." He sneered, "You're still a savage. And I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists."

Godric turned to Bill, "You." He nodded to Lorena, "You seem to know her?

Bill reluctantly nodded, "Yes, Sheriff."

"Escort her from the nest." He ordered.

Bill turned to Sookie and she nodded, "Go ahead, I'm fine."

Godric looked back at Lorena, "I wish you out of my area before dawn."

Bill lead Lorena out of the house then, everyone watching as they went. Godric turned to look at Bella and me; he shook his head before going back to his throne. Leaving me and Bella by Sookie. Bella was rocking on the balls of her feet, her arms crossed over her chest, with pursed lips.

"Miss Stackhouse?" Sookie looked at Bellla, who was staring at her feet as she started toeing the rug, "Remember what I said about talking out of turn in the presence of dangerous vampires?"

"Yeah?" Sookie looked at me in confusion.

Bella finally looked up at Sookie with a dazzling smile, "I told you so."

She started to walk away towards Godric's throne, but stopped near the fire place when a human called out.

"Excuse me everyone!"

I turned to see Godric and Isabel step out into the living room. Bella glanced between me and Godric, making sure of our positions before she looked back at the sweaty human.

"Can I have your attention?" He swallowed, "My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of The Sun."

Stan stood with a growl.

"And I have a message for you all. From Reverend Steve Newlin."

With that he unzipped her oversized jacket to reveal a vest with chains, wooden and silver bullets, along with a bomb. He pulled out the detonator.

Sookie gasped.

Bella hissed.

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

**_AN:_** Oooh, Cliffhanger.

Not really... Not if you've seen the episode. It'll just be a little different.

Anyway, tell me how you like it.

Oh! and how about that Harry Potter?

**R.I.P. **my hero, **Dobby, **_the free elf._


End file.
